Le Psy des Mangas
by Sir Duncan Frost
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demander ce que donnerai une séance chez le psy avec comme patient nos héros ? je vous invite à découvrir ce qui se trame dans la tête de nos héros de mangas Premier Patient : Natsu Dragnir Deuxième Patiente : Wendy Marvel Troisième Patient : Roronoha Zoro Quatrième Patient : Sosuke Aizen Cinquième Patiente : Uzumaki Karin Sixième Patient :
Dans une pièce avec des murs cacher par des ranger de livre empiler , à un sol couvert par un parquet marron foncée , un bureau assez large , au milieux de la pièce se trouver un tapis blanc carré sur le quel il y avais un sofa noir sur le quel reposer le jeune Natsu Dragnir , celui-ci bouder légèrement vue que je le faissait attendre depuis un moment , qui je suis ? eh bien je suis le psy qui s'est porter volontaire pour aider le jeune homme aux pouvoir de feu

Je me décrit pour essayer de vous mettre dans l'ambiance , un costume clasique noir , une chemise rouge , la peau blanche , des yeux rouge , de long cheveux noir attacher en une mini queue de cheval reposant sur mon épaule gauche , je mit mes lunette de vue carré en fessant courir mes yeux rubis sur mon calepin en fessant tourner rapidement les pages pour en trouver une blanche , je prit mon crayon en me callant bien dans mon fauteuille en cuir sombre

-Bien nous allons pouvoir commencer , dit-je d'une voix posé . Vous pouriez vous présenter ?

-Je m'appel Natsu Dragnir , répondit t'il simplement en croisant les bras sur son torse

-Quelque chose à déclarer ? demande-je en levant un oeil vers lui

-Pourquoi je me retrouve là ? se plaigna t'il en soufflant

-Eh bien pour répondre à mes questions tout en répondant à tes fan qui aimerais bien savoir quelque truc sur toi , répondit-je avec amusement.

-Du genre ? se méfia t'il immédiatement

-Du genre , répéte-je en tapotant mes lèvres du bout de l'index . Que ressent tu pour Lucy ?

-Quoi ? ils ont vraiment envie de savoir ça mes fans ? demanda t'il ahurie

-Si tu savait , pouffe-je de rire . Alors ?

Il sembla chercher ses mots en fessant une moue perdu

-Ben c'est ma partenaire et ma meilleur amie donc je l'aime bien , répondit t'il peu sûr de lui

-Tu n'a pas l'air très à l'aise avec ce genre de question natsu , pourquoi ? devine-je en fronçant les sourcils

-Ben parce que c'est bizarre , répondit t'il de manière évidente . D'ailleurs je sais pas vraiment ce que les gens attende enfaite comme réponse

-Je peut être honnête avec toi ? demande-je avant de voir un signe approbateur de la tête du rosé . Eh bien voilà , la plupart des fans de Fairy Tail sont persuadé que toi et lucy finirais ensemble

-Ben oui on part en mission ensemble , admit t'il

-Nan Natsu , souffle-je . Je veux dire que tous le monde croit que vous deviendrait bien plus que des amis

-Des partenaires ? .dit t'il en ne comprenant pas vraiment oùje voulait en venir

-Presque ! fit-je en levant les yeux au ciel . Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que tous le monde pense que vous serrait un jour en couple !

Ma tirade lui fit un choc , ça c'est sûr , le voir me regarder avec des yeux exorbité et la machoire décrocher me fit sourire d'amusement.

-Attend tu veux dire que tous le monde veut que je sorte avec elle ?! cria t'il ahurie

-La plupart oui , confirme-je en souriant . Il sont très nombreux et vous on donner un petit surnom , NaLu , c'est mignon non ?

-Mais c'est dingue ! alors y'a que ça qui les intéresse mes fan ?! allucina t'il

-Ho non ! rassure-je avec une pointe d'ironie . Y'en as qui sont plus pour Lisanna ou encore Erza

-Erza ?! mais elle est trop flippante ! cria t'il en se préparant à fuir

-Du calme ce n'est pas vrais de toute façon hein ? dit -je simplement

Il se calma aussitôt tout en soupirant , ça avait dût lui faire un choc apparement , hum , peu t'être que j'ai commencer par le mauvais sujet

-Si tu veux on peux parler d'autre chose , propose-je doucement

-Ouais ...souffla t'il en fixant le plafond

-Hum tien je sais , dit-je avec un grand sourire . Comment tu fait pour toujours te relever dans les combat ?

Il se mit à sourire visiblement ravie de ma question que je venait de poser.

-Ben c'est simple enfaite , je sais que si je me bat pas c'est comme-ci je trahisse Fairy Tail , expliqua t'il en riant un peu . Je sais que c'est idiot mais à chaque fois que je tombe j'imagine la guilde et mes amis me crier de me relever , c'est pas bien compliquer enfaite

-Je voie , et sinon comment tu fait pour avoir autant de puissance ? questionna-je en notant quelque truc

-Ca c'est facile je suis le plus fort , assura t'il avec vantardise . Mais...

-Mais ? répéta-je en levant un sourcil

-Mais parfois non ...dit t'il plus faiblement . Parfois je suis pas assez fort et j'avoue que ça me fait peur , surtout quand Lucy et derrière moi , j'ai toujours peur de pas pouvoir la protéger comme j'aurait dût le faire pour Lisanna

Je vit la mine de mon patient s'assombrir après avoir prononcer le nom de son amie d'enfance

-Tu t'en veux toujours de ne pas être partie en mission ce jour là ? devina-je

Il se releva pour être en position assis , il soupira fortement en baissant les yeux

-Oui ...dit t'il faiblement . Je me dit que si j'été partie avec eux peu t'être que Lisanna n'aurait pas été séparé de Mirajane et Efman , si seulement j'avait insister , rien de tout ça ne serrai arriver

Je croit que vient de toucher un point sensible , mais ça as l'air de beaucoup le perturbé , il vaux mieux tirer les choses au claires

-Tu sais , je comprend que tu t'en veuille personnellement mais ce n'est plus la peine de t'en vouloir tu sais , maintenant que Lisanna et revenue tu devrait être content , déclara-je doucement en joignant mes mains

-Je le suis , mais en même temps j'ai peur que ça arrive à-

-Lucy ? dit-je avant lui le surprenant

-Quoi ? comment tu as-

-Deviner ? tu sais tu ne t'en rend pas compte mais tu parle souvent d'elle quand tu as peur , explique-je sagement

Il se mit à cogiter un peu , apparemment il ne s'en rendait vraiment pas compte

-Mais c'est parce que c'est ma partenaire , se justifia t'il platement

-Hum , tien maintenant qu'on parle d'elle je pourrait te poser une question la concernant particulièrement ? demanda-je sérieusement

-Va-s'y je t'écoute , accepta t'il méfiant

-Est-ce que à un moment ou un autre tu l'as prise pour Lisanna ? questionna-je

-Quoi ?! mais non je-

-Non ? pourtant on dirait vraiment que tu l'a prise juste pour remplacer Lisanna ! continue-je plus durement

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Lucy n'a rien avoir avec Lisanna ! assura t'il en se levant

-Ah non ? tu trouve qu'elle n'ont rien en commun ? dit-je en levant un sourcil

-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulut dire ! grogna t'il en fuyant mon regard

-Tu ne veux pas admettre que Lisanna te manquer trop pour le supporter ? que tu voulait la revoir à travers Lucy ? mais si ce n'est pas le cas tu n'a qu'à me le dire ! siffle-je d'une voix forte

Un lourd silence s'en suivie pendant les quels je crut avoir raté la chance d'aider Natsu à ne plus avoir peur d'être faible

-Une fois ...avoua t'il honteusement . Une fois je l'ai prise pour Lisanna ...

-Quand ? insiste-je

-Le jour ou on s'est rencontrer ...répondit t'il avec toujours la mine triste . Jai vraiment crut que c'était elle , pendant une seconde j'ai crut que Lisanna était vivante , mais quand j'ai vue Lucy j'ai été triste de voir que je me suis tromper

-Et depuis ? tu l'as inviter à rejoindre ta guilde dans quel but ? demande-je curieux

-Le fait de l'avoir prise pour Lisanna m'a un peu déboussoler , mais au final j'ai vue que Lucy été très déterminé à rejoindre Fairy Tail , et comme le vieux m'a toujours dit qu'on avait toujours besoin de nouveaux membre j'ai pas vraiment hésiter , expliqua t'il de façon un peu vague.

-Je voudrait que tu me dise exactement ce que tu pense de Lucy Natsu , exige-je sérieusement

-Pourquoi tous le monde veux savoir ça ? souffla t'il agacer . Y'a que l'amour qui les intéresse ?

Je cligna des paupière pendant un moment en réalisant que mon patient que l'on traiter affectueusement d'idiot avait l'air d'en savoir bien plus qu'on ne pouvait le croire sur l'un des sujets le plus compliquer de l'histoire de l'humanité.

-Natsu , tu pourrait m'expliquer ce que tu entend par amour ? questionne-je en écrivant quelque lignes

Il sembla préparer ses mots tout en farfouillant dans sa boîte crânienne des souvenirs qui pourrait l'aider à m'expliquer son concept de l'amour

-Ignir m'a apprit quelque truc sur ça , il m'a dit un jour qu'il m'aimer comme-ci j'été son propre fils , ensuite y'a eu Erza qui m'a dit qu'elle m'aimer comme un petit frère , puis un jour Macao m'a dit que Lisanna m'aimer vraiment , j'ai pas toujours assurer avec elle pour lui dire que je le voyait que comme une amie rien de plus , déclara t'il tranquillement . L'amour pour moi c'est compliquer , j'ai entendu beaucoup de chose sans vraiment comprendre ce que ça voulait dire , en bref l'amour pour moi c'est quelque de dur à comprendre

-Ce que tu essaye de me dire c'est que tu arrive à comprendre l'amour entre les personne d'une même famille ? conclu-je

-Voilà c'est ça ! confirma t'il en souriant

-Donc tu ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est l'amour véritable entre deux personne ? devine-je

-Pas vraiment , un jour Mirajane m'a expliquer ce qu'est le coup de foudre ou alors tomber amoureux , elle m'a même expliquer ce qu'on ressent à ce moment là , répondit t'il en se tournant les pouce . Franchement j'ai pas eu le cœur qui bat trop vite ou encore des papillons dans le ventre avec Lisanna , enfin peu t'être au début quand on était petit , mais maintenant c'est totalement partie

-Et avec Lucy ? sans vouloir me répété , plaisante-je

-Avec Lucy ? bah parfois c'est vrais que je m'ennuie sans elle , avoua t'il en souriant . Même si elle est un peu barjot je me sent bien avec elle , on s'amuse bien tous les deux , eh puis je croit que sans elle Fairy Tail ne serrai vraiment plus pareil

-Tu n'a pas vraiment répondu à la question Natsu , fit-je remarquer en notant ce qu'il vient de dire

-Pff , Bon d'accord , souffla t'il en boudant légèrement . J'adore être avec elle , sauf pendant les combat , là j'ai vraiment peur qui lui arrive un truc et que je ne puisse pas la protéger , ça me rend dingue de savoir qu'elle peux être blesser par ma faute

-Et si jamais ça arrive ? imagine-je

-J'aurait honte de moi je pense , je croit que j'essayerai de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle pour me faire pardonner , répondit t'il en baissant les yeux

-Tu voie Natsu ta façon d'agir me laisse dire que tu tien beaucoup à Lucy , déclara-je de façon posé . Je ne dirait pas que tu l'aime mais disons que ton comportement pourrait le laisser croire

-Tu veux dire que je suis amoureux d'elle mais pas vraiment ? dit t'il un peu perdu

-Nan , répondit du tac au tac . Je veux dire que tu est amoureux d'elle mais que tu ne t'en rend pas compte

-Donc je suis amoureux sans le savoir ? comprit t'il surprit

-Exacte , confirme-je en souriant . Tes fan l'ont peu t'être deviner qui sais

-Mais comment en être sûr ? demanda t'il timidement ce qui ne lui ressembler pas

-Laisse les choses se faire doucement Natsu tu verra , répondit -je avec le sourire aux lèvres . Suis juste ton instinct ça devrais t'aider

-Ok , OK , répéta t'il avec un grand sourire qui se fana . Mais et Lucy ? et si elle ne m'aime pas ?

-Désoler Natsu mais je ne peux pas répondre à cette question aujourd'hui le temps est écouler , informa -je en montrant l'horloge mural

-Quoi déjà ? remarqua t'il ahurie . Merde j'avait apprit un tas de truc c'est dommage

-Ho allons tu repassera me voir d'accord ? on pourra discuter de ce que tu veux , rassure-je en me levant

-Avec plaisir ! dit t'il avec son grand sourire en se relevant d'un bond

-T'en mieux , à la prochaine Natsu , dit-je en lui serrant la main

-Oui à la prochaine euh ...commença t'il en levant un sourcil . C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

-Appel moi Psy ça iras , répondit-je

-Bon sa marche ! déclara t'il en s'en allant par la porte . Yosh je m'enflamme ! j'ai la pêche maintenant !

Je le regarda s'enfuir comme un évader de son mon cabinet en souriant , ha il reste encore beaucoup de travail à faire pour l'aider celui là.

-Monsieur Rokuro un message pour vous , entendit -je de l'interphone

-J'écoute , dit-je en m'asseyant derrière mon bureau

-Le patient de la semaine prochaine s'est décommander , doit-je en choisir un autre ?

-Nan , on va laisser ceux qui sont entrain de lire choisir , d'accord ? déclara -je en te regardant toi derrière ton écran . Alors ça t'as plut ? tu voudrait revoir Natsu ? ou alors tu as quelqu'un d'autre en tête ? Tenten ? Nami ? Mirajane ? Ichigo ? laisse donc un commentaire et nous choisirons mon prochain patient .

à Bientôt


End file.
